


loved you

by arseny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseny/pseuds/arseny
Summary: " You were right . . . "





	loved you

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another Gingerpilot angst ,, but i PROMISE i will write fluff soon . :(

To the light he'd never go ( - For that luxury was ridden from him a very long time ago ) , but he knew the only light he ever saw was in a pilot's eyes , who refused to get his pretty head out of his cockpit , and REALIZE that Hux was nothing more than a criminal . A mass murderer , hungry for glory and greatness .   
  
No . . . Maybe he DID know how bad armitage was . Yes . Sometimes , he would go a little too silent after Armitage would nonchalantly blurt out what he was doing a few hours ago ; How he was causing chaos with his glorious army , loyal officers .   
  
Ususally , his unspoken worries would disappear when Armitage grabbed his shirt and kissed him until he couldn't breathe , until all he could manage would be a soft ' Armitage ' .   
  
Standing on his burning bridge , with only a few of his loyal officers remaining , Armitage stared at the X-wings flying around his ship . The one designed by the general himself . The last officer leaves with a firm ' It was an honor , sir ' , to help the rest  . But the man is kind enough to ask him one last time to join them in the escape pod . Armitage refuses .   
  
Youth must have caused the lack of respect in the general's attitude . And his much older officers were experienced enough to never piss off a HUX .   
  
" . . . 'Tage . "   
  
In a galaxy so vast , there was only ONE man who could call him that . And get away with it .   
  
" Why aren't you leaving ? " He senses no panic in Poe's voice . And he can only guess how sad the idiot looked without turning around . His question was funny , asking Hux to run away from THEM . Another ' BOOM ' reaches his ears and unlike the pilot himself , he doesn't flinch . the ship was lost . The first order was lost .   
  
Seeing no movements on the ginger's part , Poe went to stand beside the oddly silent man .   
  
He didn't wantto look at Armitage  too much . He thought forgetting his pale face and cold eyes would help him recover sooner . . This wasn't SUPPOSED to happen . They were both reckless , and none of them could stand the way other taunted them ; Yes . Poe can definitely say the ginger asshole was taunting him ,, Who looks so PRETTY when they tell you to fuck off and pull you right back into the bed for maker's sake  ? He was begging to be kissed all the time .   
  
" You were right . "   
  
His deep voice pulls Poe out of his thoughts , and makes him look up . Up at the general's face , He accidentally lets himself stare at the perfect curve of his bottom lip . Faint freckles , silky flame-colored locks and the pale lashes .   
  
" About what ? "   
  
This time Hux DOES look back at him . And finally Poe can see that Armitage has . . . Given up .   
  
" About everything . " He waits until Hux continues . After a long pause . " You once said that you thought I loved you . " And he goes silent again . But poe understands .  _You were right , I loved you ._  
  
On pure instinct , Poe goes to ask him to come with him . But he knows what Armitage will say . He wouldn't want to be a prisoner . Nor he wanted to be executed . Despite the love General Organa held for Poe , she wouldn't give up on her duties because of him . Poe knew by now , that Armitage Hux was a dead man .   
  
They were running out of time . Poe was well aware of it . Calloused hands were tangled into the orange locks , Armitage didn't waste any time in kissing the pilot , breathing out his name between the kisses . He didn't know for how long they kissed , but when Poe pulled away , he realized it was never enough . Nothing was ever enough . He realized that he craved Poe like nothing else , and beforehe could utter anything the pilot was leaving .   
  
Was it anger in his brown eyes ? Or perhaps sadness . . But the last time he saw those eyes , they were wet .  
  
_I loved you too ._


End file.
